Azrael
Edward Kai Stark (Born April 23rd, 1984) better known by his ring name Azrael is a South African professional wrestler best known for his work in Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK), and Next Generation Wrestling (NGW) Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2010-2012) Stark was trained out of the Kaecilious Wrestling Dojo in Shizuoka, Japan. The head trainer by the name of Kaecilious Suziku was a former professional wrestler and professional mixed martial artist. Suziku competed for N-JPW in from 1979-1993 winning the JWGP Heavyweight Championship on 1 occasion and the JWGP Tag Team Championships on 3 separate occasions. Suziku then switched over to MMA which he competed in from 1995-1998 winning the Honor Fighting Championships tournament on 1 occasion in 1998 before retiring and opening his wrestling school in 2006.Stark enrolled in the school in March of 2010 and trained full time for 2 years. Stark credits all of his ability to the amazing training of Suziku. I'ndependent Circuit (2012-2015)' Stark debuted under the ring name Azrael in a small Japanese promotion in April 2012 in a losing effort. Azrael would travel throughout Japan for the first year and a half of his time on the circuit as he began improving and perfecting his skillset. In October 2013 Azrael wrestled his first match outside of Japan, traveling to the Untied-States and competing in a match against James Golden Matthews. Azrael came out victorious. Following this match Azrael would begin branching out more, traveling to the UK, Australia, and many other countries for the enxt two years until he was contacted by NGW. Next Generation Wrestling (2015) Debut ''' Azrael was contacted by the developmental company working under Pro Wrestling ARK with the name Next Generation Wrestling (NGW) which was based out of Brooklyn, New York. Azrael decided to accept the offer, leaving the Independent Circuit and joining NGW. Azrael’s debut match was a triple threat match at the March 7th event Doomsday. Azrael competed against Chris Young and MASARU, despite putting up a tough fight Azrael was pinned by Chris Young after being hit with the Young Gun Cutter. After this event, Azrael disappeared from the wrestling scene, due to being forced to return home to South Africa in order to take care of his ill father. '''Return and Closure of NGW After being away from NGW for 8 months, Azrael returned right before the November 2015 event Anniversary. Upon returning it was explained that in kayfabe Azrael disappeared from NGW because his loss to Chris Young was eating away at him. The loss drove him away from NGW and he had been thinking about it non stop during his time away. Azrael returned at a live event cutting a promo stating he should be on the Anniversary card as he was an NGW original, in the process Azrael also called out Chris Young for a match at the event. Young vs. Azrael was set for the event, yet the match never took place as NGW was shut down before the event could take place. Return to the Independent Circuit (2016-2017) Azrael returned to the independent Circuit after NGW shut down and once again traveled throughout several different countries, but mainly wrestling in America during this time as he began to grow his reputation and skill set. In January 2017 while wrestling a few shows in the UK, Azrael was contacted by RWK a promotion based in the UK. Azrael came to terms and signed with RWK. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017-2018) Debut & European Championship Pursuit ' Azrael’s debut was announced for RWK Dragon's Den 2017 scheduled for February 15th, 2017. Azrael was set to team with Al Blizzard. Blizzard was already a well-known member of the roster as he had been in RWK for a few months. Blizzard and Azrael were scheduled to face Awesome Mike and Bill Adams in a tag team match, both Adams and Awesome were also making their in-ring debuts. Weeks before the event Blizzard was removed from the card due to an injury and the match was made a triple threat between the three debutants. In the lead, up to the match, Azrael showed a small bit of his darker side but mainly was very cheerful. Azrael went on to defeat Awesome and Adams after he hit Awesome with ‘’The Blackout’’ off the top turnbuckle. After a strong performance in his debut, Azrael along with Reese Jefferson & Victor Sokolova were all selected to compete in a Fatal Four-Way match against El Pecador for the European Championship at RWK Ruler of the Ring 2017 scheduled for March 18th, 2017. During the lead up to the match, Azrael continued to act cheerfully as he criticized Pecador’s use of his manager Deacon, Sokolova’s personal problems, and shortcomings, finally, making Jefferson aware that professional wrestling is nothing like Olympic wrestling. During the match, Azrael almost got the win when he wore down Sokolova and locked in a PTO in the middle of the ring. Sokolova looked as if he was going to give up until Jefferson broke the hold. In the end, Pecador would hit his finisher on Jefferson, Azrael would slide back into the ring and miss breaking it up by mere seconds. '''The Black Heart Brotherhood Formation/Destruction & Imperial Championship Contention ' Due to the closure of IWT (Internet Wrestling Titles), RWK decided to do a joint show with IWT titled IWTMania V: When World’s Collide scheduled for April 13th, 2017. Azrael was booked to team with Odin Anaxagaros against the newly formed team rEvolution which consisted of Victor Sokolova & Brad Adams. Odin & Azrael had no prior history before this match and were just a randomly thrown together team. However, Odin & Azrael took a few people by surprise when they revealed they had formed a proper partnership naming themselves The Black Heart Brotherhood and banding together as a unit. Azrael praises Odin for being the man that helped him reopen his eyes and utilize the darkness he had kept hidden away. Azrael began referring to himself as The Angel of Death which is a reference to his name. At IWT Mania V: When World’s Collide The Blackheart Brotherhood won their debut match against rEvolution after Azrael held Sokolova down while Odin hit the curb stomp on him, Azrael got the pin. At the event, Azrael also debuted a new theme song. During the lead up to RWK’s next event RWK: Cold Day in Hell 2017, a former tag team from NGW would reunite after Christopher Jordan returned to RWK and was seen having a conversation with Tyler Keenan. RWK Owner Josh Reed was very excited at the sight of the two men talking together and asked them if they would reunite as Extremely Lethal to face The Black Heart Brotherhood at RWK: Cold Day in Hell. Extremely Lethal accepted the offer, and the match was set for May 15th, 2017. Throughout the lead, up to their match, The Black Heart Brotherhood spoke on Extremely Lethal’s inability to communicate together as Christopher Jordan stated that Extremely Lethal were the same team as they always were, while Tyler Keenan indicated that they were a completely changed team. The Black Heart Brotherhood also spoke about Extremely Lethal as being a short-lived nostalgic pop. At RWK: Cold Day in Hell The Black Heart Brotherhood officially asserted themselves as a legitimate force and the most dominant tag team in RWK, after they defeated Extremely Lethal. Odin hit his curb stomp finisher on Tyler Keenan prompting Azrael to hit his finisher The Final Termination and pin Keenan for the win. Due to the recent path of destruction, Azrael had been on he was granted a number 1 contenders match for RWK’s top prize the MediaWiki:Badtitletext. Azrael was scheduled to take on former RWK European Champion El Pecador at RWK: Kings of the Empire 2017. Pecador lost his European Championship at the previous event, but due to his continued success throughout his title reign, it was decided he had earnt a title opportunity. During the lead up to the event, Azrael spoke about his continued success in RWK and that he has become a different man since the last time he faced El Pecador during the Fatal Four Way match at RWK: Ruler of the Ring. At RWK: Kings of the Empire Azrael and El Pecador went to war in a brutal match, both men traded signatures and finishers until Pecador finally won the match with the Sinstomp. Azrael addressed the loss after the match stating that he isn’t going to dwell on the loss because he was the first man to push Pecador to his limit and still walk away from the ring. Azrael also addressed the whereabouts of Odin where he only said ‘’ I won’t enter details, but my brother has….. Let’s say he has ventured off into a dark abyss. Somewhere in this world...’’ Azrael stated that even though The Black Heart Brotherhood is no more, the legacy of the team will live on, and as for Azrael, he granted himself the nickname ‘’The Black Heart’’ as he stated he would continue to bestow pain, suffering, and carnage upon RWK. '''Various Feuds and Championship Pursuits Following the break up of The Black Heart Brotherhood, Azrael continued to move forward as a singles competitor. It was announced that Will Neilson would make his RWK debut on July 18th, 2017 at RWK: Peace of Mind 2017 against Azrael. During the lead up to the match, Azrael seemed a slight bit lost and distant. He referred to Neilson as inexperienced and uneducated, stating that he will introduce Neilson to RWK by putting him through pain and agony. At RWK: Peace of Mind Neilson defeated Azrael, following his finishing maneuver the LAGSPIKE. Following the match, Azrael stated he felt several things slipping away from him as he wasn’t focused. Azrael would be announced as part of a Lion's Crown qualifying match at RWK: Democracy Rules 2017 in Toronto, Ontario, which also featured El Pecador, Ryder Parks, Slate Bass, Chris Young, Al Blizzard, Aleks Grayson, and Alex Valander. They would be split into two teams and the winning team would advance to the match at RWK: Last Rites 2017. The winner of that match would then receive a briefcase granting them a shot at the RWK Imperial Championship anytime they wanted. The RWK fans voted for two captains, Azrael would be voted as the captain of one team and El Pecador as captain of the other. During the lead up to the match, Azrael promised pain and devastation on all of his opponents. At RWK: Democracy Rules it was announced that Azrael’s team would consist of Slate Bass, Aleks Grayson, and Alex Valander. Before the match began Alex Vander was attacked by Ryan Vendetta due to Ryan attempting to send a message to RWK management. Valander was deemed unable to compete, changing the match to Azrael, Slate Bass, and Aleks Grayson vs. El Pecador, Al Blizzard, Ryder Parks, and Chris Young. During the match, El Pecador hit Sinner’s Whirlwind on Slate Bass, followed by pinning him for the win. Following the match, Azrael was backstage watching on as Ryan Vendetta was removed from the arena, due to being storyline fired. Azrael slapped Vendetta and vowed to beat the hell out of him, one way or another. At the next RWK event RWK: Last Rites 2017 Azrael was booked to face Aleks Grayson. During the lead-up Azrael noticeable seemed more focused on Ryan Vendetta rather than Grayson. He disregarded Grayson and stated he would eradicate him easily. On September 17th, 2017 at RWK: Last Rites Alek Grayson defeated Azrael with a roll up. Azrael had the match won, but instead of using his own finisher he decided to attempt hitting Grayson with Ryan Vendetta’s finisher the Minefield Driver. Grayson slipped out and rolled Azrael up. Following the match, Azrael had a major outburst destroying the ringside area. Feud with Ryan Doucette and Departure Following his loss to Grayson, Azrael noticeable seemed to be dethatching from reality more and more as he obsessed over the storyline fired Ryan Vendetta. RWK announced the Destiny Royale. A 25 man over the top rope battle royal to determine who will challenge for the RWK Imperial Championship at RWK’s flagship show Grand Coronation. Azrael entered himself in the match and stated that if Vendetta wasn’t one of the 25 men in the match he will be burning RWK to the ground. Azrael kept quiet prior to the match, not caring for the chance to gain an opportunity at the RWK Imperial Title, only caring for Vendetta. On October 23rd, 2017 at RWK: Path to Destiny 2017, Azrael entered the match at number 20. Azrael threw a few people around, hitting his finisher and stomping away at a few people until Ryan Vendetta now known as Ryan Doucette entered at number 21. Azrael allowed his emotions to get the most of him as he immediately attacked Doucette but was swiftly eliminated after running senselessly at Doucette. As soon as he hit the outside floor he smacked his hands in anger, followed by heading to the back fuming. Azrael spent the next month away from RWK. He wasn’t booked for the next event RWK: The Kingdom Awards 2017, due to his request. During his time away Azrael uploaded a cryptic video to RWK.com, revealing a new attitude and look. He stated that he had finally snapped and was prepared to end Ryan’s career. On December 6th, 2017 at RWK: Kingdom Awards Ryan Doucette teamed with Nick to face Tyler Keenan and Christopher Jordan. In the closing moment of the match the lights in the arena went out as the message “Turn that frown upside down…” appeared on the titantron. The lights turned on to reveal Doucette staring at the titantron, confused. A second later Keenan took advantage of this and rolled Doucette up for the victory. Following the match, Keenan and Jordan scurried away as Doucette sat in the ring shocked. Before he could leave the ring, a man came out from under the ring, slid into the ring and hit Doucette with a forearm. The man was wearing a long black leather jacket and had his face painted with white and black paint. It was revealed a second later that this man was in fact Azrael. Azrael proceeds to beat Doucette down, stomping him in the corner, followed by handcuffing him to the ropes. Azrael revealed he was the one that destroyed Doucette’s home and that he planned to end Ryan’s career right then. Azrael was then interrupted by the ring announcer, Ryan’s cousin Nova. Azrael grabbed her, beating her down and hitting his finisher Final Termination on her. He then proceeded to draw a smile on her face with lipstick, followed by slamming her head into the mat. Finally, Azrael grabbed a sledgehammer and held it above Nova’s neck as Ryan watched on. He was about to drop the hammer until the RWK Owner Josh Reed came out. Reed talks Azrael out of hurting Nova and Doucette further, Reed offers Azrael a chance to face Doucette at RWK: The Grand Coronation II. Azrael states he doesn’t just want to break Ryan physically, but he wants to break him mentally as well, he accepts the match on one condition, the match is a Minefield Marathon match. Reed agrees. The Minefield Marathon is a match that will begin with a random stipulation chosen. Then, the participants must wrestle under those rules. At a random time, a horn will sound, and the stipulation will change, forcing the competitors to wrestle under those rules. This will continue until someone wins the match. During the lead up to the match, Azrael seemed to be slipping further away from reality, but he ensured he was ready to end Doucette for good. On February 27th, 2018 at RWK: The Grand Coronation II Ryan Doucette defeated Azrael following the Minefield Driver into a casket, shutting the lid and having the referee count to 10, due to the stipulation at that time being a Last Man Standing match. During the match both men brutalized each other, Azrael used a snapped baseball bat on the head of Doucette to cut him open, both men brawled all over Fenway Park and used many weapons to destroy each other. Following the end of the match, the officials opened the casket but to their surprise, Azrael had disappeared. Later that evening a video was uploaded to RWK.com in which Azrael addressed the match, calling it one of the most brutal matches in wrestling history. He went on to say that he achieved his goal, he made Ryan snap mentally and he punished him physically. Azrael stated it was never about winning. It was about destroying Ryan Doucette. ‘’I did that’’ he said. In the same video, Azrael revealed he will be leaving RWK to venture off into the world and inflict pain upon others. In reality, Edward Stark revealed he was leaving the company due to creative differences. Personal Life Azrael was born on April 23rd, 1991 in Cape Town, South Africa. Azrael has three brothers and two sisters. All of Azrael’s brothers are older than him in their 30s while his sisters are both in their early 20s. Azrael left South Africa for Japan in 2009 to pursue a wrestling career, Azrael believed Japan was the best place to learn the traditions of the sport and eventually began training at the age of 19 in 2010. Azrael is known to be an avid gamer enjoying all types especially RPGS. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Final Termination (Pumphandle Half-Nelson Driver) 2017 - Present * The Blackout (Inverted STO Back Breaker) 2013-2017 * Plunge to Hell (Double Underhook Piledriver) 2012 - 2017 Signature Moves * Angel's Misfortune (Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) 2017 - Present * Agony Driver (Cut-Throat Driver) 2017 - Present Tag Team Finishers & Signatures ''' '''The Black Heart Brotherhood * Black Heart Initiation (Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster by Azrael proceeded by holding the opponent down on his knees while Odin hits the ropes and does his curb stomp) 2017 * Falcon Arrow by Azrael followed by Coup De Grace (Double Foot Stomp via Top Rope) by Odin '''2017 '''Nicknames * The Angel of Death * The Black Heart Entrance Themes * Joey Bada$$ - Front & Center (2017) * Globus - Preliator (2017 - Present)